Yoshitsune
Yoshitsune , also known as Minamoto no Yoshitsune, is a demon in the series. History Minamoto no Yoshitsune (源 義経) was a general of the Minamoto clan during the late Heian and early Kamakura period. Yoshitsune was born in 1159 during the Heiji Rebellion, which claimed the lives of his father and brothers. He was put under the care of Kurama Temple. Eventually, Yoshitsune wound up under the wing of Fujiwara no Hidehira, the head of the Fujiwara clan. He was a skilled swordsman, as he defeated the legendary Benkei in a duel, who served under Yoshitsune after his loss. Yoshitsune eventually wound up participating in the conflict known as the Genpei War, that saw his clan versus the Taira clan and the victory of the first, where he slew his rival Minamoto no Yoshinaka. Yoshitsune then served the emperor until he was forced to flee back to Fujiwara for protection. He was betrayed and forced to commit suicide along with his wife and daughter by Hidehira's son. Minamoto no Yoshitsune has been popular in Japanese culture due to his appearance as the main characters in parts of Heike Monogatari. The term Hangan-biiki (sympathy for a tragic hero) stems from the title of Hangan, which Yoshitsune received from the imperial court. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fiend Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Famed Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: General Race, as '''Minamoto no Yoshitsune' *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Fury Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fury Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Tower Arcana **''Persona 4 The Animation'' *''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Tower Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Hero Race *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Hero Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Yoshitsune was a central figure in the 2013 Summer event where players could obtain and upgrade variants of him named after different landmarks in his life. The final variant in this chain was Hassotobi Yoshitsune, which learned the signature spin move Hassotobi. He returned as a minor NPC as the object of Moh Shuuvu's affections in the 2014 Valentine's event and as player support in the White Day event. His plug-in and non-variant form were added during the seventh anniversary event, where players could fuse him in a special double-fusion of Tokisada and Daisoujou. He was added as a permanent obtainable plugin with the implementation of Mount Kurama, along with the weaker variants from the initial event. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Like most members of the Famed race, he can only be obtained through a Fusion accident. His armor, Genke Rindo, divided in Helmet, Chest and Legwear, is available for sale at the secret shop in Ginza. It is one of the highest-level sets of armor in the game, reflecting Gun attacks and nulling Light and Dark at the cost of a weakness to Wind-type attacks. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Yoshitsune can be obtained if Zeed is between level 60 or 80 and fused with a Hachiman during a new moon. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Yoshitsune appears as a secret demon in Raidou vs. The Soulless Army. He can only be summoned after he is defeated in the 4th floor in Training Hall. Yoshitsune can be summoned once Raidou reaches Lv. 37 or above. ''Persona 4'' Yoshitsune appears as a Persona of the Tower Arcana in Persona 4. He is available to be summoned once the Protagonist reaches Lv. 75 or above. Yoshitsune's fusion prerequisite requires the Protagonist to perform a Pentagon Fusion spread that consists of Hachiman, Masakado, Okuninushi, Hitokotonushi, and Shiki-Ouji in the Velvet Room. He cannot be fused before July 10th, as Pentagon Fusion would not be unlocked by then. Yoshitsune bears the distinction of being one of the two player Persona that have access to the most potent status-buff skill, Heat Riser (Trumpeter being the other one). Furthermore, he learns the strongest area-based, multi-hit type physical based attack, Hassou Tobi. Also, Yoshitsune is the only Persona with two dedicated Fusion Forecast enhancement schedules to give him new skills when he is created on specific dates. December 19th will grant him the Arms Master skill (this skill is also inheritable from Masakado), while December 24th will give him the unique skill Debilitate. ''The Animation'' In the True Ending special, Margaret summons Yoshitsune to attack Yu and help him regain confidence to fight against Izanami-No-Okami. However, his attacks were blocked by Rakshasa of the Strength Arcana, and Yamata-no-Orochi of the Moon Arcana. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Yoshitsune can only be summoned by fusing Osiris and Take-Mikazuchi. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Boss (3DS)= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 4 Arena Personas Category:Card Summoner Demons